


The Extraordinary Function

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: EXO12, Fantasy, Friendship, MAMA!AU, f(5), f(EXO) no romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lima ahli segel. Dua belas kekuatan. Satu takdir. </p><p>It's an f(5) EXO12 fanfic. No romance, just friendship.</p><p>--INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taxis et Aero

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot terinspirasi dari MV ‘MAMA’ (terutama intronya) dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> [Warning] This is f(5), EXO12, tetapi setiap chapter fokusnya berbeda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata orang, di dalam rumah tua itu, ada dua hantu bergentayangan. Satu hantu selalu menimbulkan angin dingin dan satunya lagi muncul dalam wujud manusia tinggi yang terselimuti kabut hitam. Krystal dan Sulli hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran rumor itu. “Wahai kekuatan yang menumbuhkan Pohon Kehidupan, tidurlah hingga kami membangunkanmu!”

Malam. Bulan tertutup awan hitam, hanya tampak separuhnya. Lampu di ujung jalan telah padam, sehingga menambah suasana mencekam rumah tua itu. Dua gadis muda, yang belum lagi melewati dekade kedua hidup mereka, melangkah ke halaman rumah tua itu sambil bergandengan. Ada senter bersabuk yang dililitkan di kepala mereka, layaknya senter yang dipasang di kepala para penambang. Ini untuk mengantisipasi supaya senter mereka tidak jatuh jika mereka gemetar.

“Sudah kubilang, mestinya kita tidak datang ke sini,” Sulli mencengkeram erat pundak Krystal dengan tangannya yang dingin, “Uuh, takuuut.... Bagaimana kalau hantu yang dibilang Suji benar-benar ada?”

“Kita ini lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu,” Krystal sebenarnya juga takut, “Kalaupun ada hantu, kita bisa langsung menyegelnya. Kita adalah ahli segel terhebat di seantero sekolah, masa kalah sama hantu?”

“Tapi, tapi... kita tidak pernah menyegel hantu sebelumnya, Krystal....”

“Kita harus tetap tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Lagipula,” Krystal menatap ke depan dengan raut serius, “aku punya firasat bahwa hantu itu adalah sesuatu yang selama ini kita cari.”

Sulli mencengkeram kalung bermata _rose quartz_ yang ia kenakan. “Maksudmu _Beast_? Yang lambangnya terukir di kalung kita berdua?”

Krystal mengangguk. “Para tetua memerintahkan kita untuk menangkap 12 _Beast_ yang kabur dari Exoplanet, bukan? Karenanya, kita mendapatkan kalung ini sebagai kunci untuk menyegel mereka.”

“B-bagaimana jika...” Sulli menutup matanya saat mendengar derit pintu rumah tua yang dibuka Krystal, “...jika _Beast_ yang kita temukan bukan spesifikasi kita? Kau dan aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menangkap dua jenis _Beast_ , masing-masing. Kalau yang ada di rumah ini tidak termasuk yang empat itu... kita ‘kan tidak bisa menanganinya?”

Benar juga. Krystal memandangi kalung _amethyst_ nya lamat-lamat. Di bagian depan liontinnya tercetak gambar segitiga, sedangkan bentuk tetesan air terukir di belakang. Hanya dua _Beast_ dengan lambang itu yang bisa ia segel; sepuluh sisanya tidak bisa.

“Ah, siapa peduli?” Krystal menatap Sulli tanpa keraguan, “Kalau dia bukan bagian kita, kita lari secepat-cepatnya dan melapor pada tetua. Jika ternyata dia bagianku atau bagianmu, kita tidak boleh takut dan harus menyegel mereka!”

Suntikan keberanian Krystal meneguhkan Sulli. “Baiklah. Krystal, kita maju sama-sama!”

Genggaman Krystal dan Sulli menjadi lebih erat hingga buku-buku jari mereka memutih. Mereka berjalan lebih dalam memasuki rumah tua itu. Satu persatu pintu mereka buka dengan jantung berdebar-debar... dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Keduanya akhirnya sampai di ujung koridor depan, tepatnya di ruang utama yang sangat luas. Ada sebuah piano yang ditutupi sarang laba-laba di tengahnya dan tangga melingkar yang besar di seberangnya.

“Katanya hantu itu muncul di ruang ini, tepat pukul 12 malam.” bisik Sulli. Krystal melihat jam tangannya, tetapi dentang jam antik di samping piano mengejutkan mereka.

Satu, dua, tiga dentangan, terus hingga dua belas kali.

“Astaga! Ini sudah tengah malam!” Krystal terkesiap. Keduanya belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika tiba-tiba, angin berhembus kencang sekali. Debu-debu di ruangan itu beterbangan. “Kyaa!” Krystal menutup matanya dengan lengan, menghalangi debu memasuki mata, sedangkan Sulli menahan roknya supaya tidak tertiup angin.

Denting piano menjadi kejutan berikutnya untuk Krystal dan Sulli.

“S-siapa yang memainkan piano? Padahal tak ada orang!” Krystal membuka matanya sedikit. Sulli pun demikian. Samar, dari balik badai debu, mereka melihat...

...seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam di kursi piano.

Dengan tubuh diselubungi kabut hitam.

“Kau? Hei, siapa kau?” Krystal menunjuk pemuda di kursi piano, tetapi pemuda itu menghilang dalam kabut. Badai debu mereda seiring menghilangnya si pemuda. Krystal menurunkan tangannya dan Sulli membuka matanya lebar-lebar. “Eh? A-anak itu ke ma—huwaaaaa!!!”

“Ssul—aaaaah!!!”

Dua gadis itu terjatuh, kaget mendapati sesosok pemuda berpakaian hitam berwajah seram di samping Sulli. Keduanya buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke koridor depan, hendak keluar, tetapi pemuda seram itu mengejutkan mereka lagi. Ia menghadang mereka, sehingga Sulli dan Krystal berlari ke ruang utama lagi dengan ketakutan. Sayangnya, mereka terhempas jauh ke belakang karena badai debu itu kembali.

“Krystal, bagaimana ini?” Sulli sudah ingin menangis, “Kita dikepung hantu!!!”

“Gunakan Lingkaran Putih dan mereka akan musnah! Ayo, Ssul, ucapkan mantranya bersamaku!” Krystal meraih tangan Sulli. Keduanya berlutut di lantai kayu, saling memunggungi, memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Mereka mengabaikan ketakutan mereka sejenak. Serangkaian kalimat suci yang sudah mereka pelajari di akademi terucap kemudian.

“Wahai tali cahaya pengikat kegelapan, hancurkanlah eksistensi yang mengganggu kami! _Circulus Albus_!”

Sebuah lingkaran bercahaya muncul di bawah kaki Krystal dan Sulli. Tali-tali yang berpendar bermunculan dari lingkaran itu, mengikat pemuda berkabut hitam, tetapi pemuda itu lenyap. Ia muncul di tempat lain, jauh dari segel. Krystal dan Sulli mengarahkan tali-tali segel mereka pada pemuda itu, tetapi sekali lagi, ia lolos.

“Sial! Dia cepat sekali!” keluh Sulli, kerepotan karena pemuda itu tidak pernah berhasil ia tangkap. Angin semakin kencang bertiup dan mempersulit dua gadis itu. Krystal sedang berpikir bagaimana menyiasati kecepatan berpindah si pemuda, tetapi teriakan Sulli menyelamatkannya.

“Krys, kalungmu bercahaya!”

Refleks, Krystal mengangkat liontinnya. “Benar! ...Ah!” Krystal memicingkan mata dan melirik ke samping karena ada cahaya lain di sebelahnya, “Sulli, milikmu juga!”

Krystal dan Sulli saling memandang, lalu tersenyum miring penuh percaya diri.

“Kalau begitu...”

“...gampang!”

Lingkaran segel bertali di bawah Krystal dan Sulli menghilang. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan  merapal mantera berbeda setelahnya.

“Wahai kekuatan yang menumbuhkan Pohon Kehidupan, tidurlah hingga Krystal membangunkanmu!” Krystal membentuk segitiga dengan telapak tangan di depan sisi kalungnya yang berpendar. Lingkaran segel violet terbentuk di bawah kakinya.

“Wahai kekuatan yang menumbuhkan Pohon Kehidupan, tidurlah hingga Sulli membangunkanmu!” Sulli menangkupkan dua belah tangannya di depan lambang pusaran angin pada kalungnya. Di samping lingkaran Krystal, terbentuk lingkaran berwarna merah muda.

Krystal dan Sulli membuka mata.

“Taxis!”

Lingkaran segel Krystal menarik kabut hitam yang mengelilingi si pemuda menakutkan.

“Aero!”

Segel merah muda Sulli berputar cepat dan setelah segelnya berhenti berputar, angin kencang yang menerpanya menghilang.

Kalung Krystal dan Sulli berkilatan beberapa detik sebelum meredup, seiring dengan memudarnya segel mereka. Keduanya melakukan _hi-five_ di udara karena berhasil menyegel dua _Beast_. “’Kan! Aku sudah bilang kalau kita bisa melakukannya!” Krystal tertawa dengan suara _high pitch_ nya. Sulli terbahak dengan gaya khasnya: buka-mulut-lebar-lebar-dan-lepaskan. “Iya, terima kasih! Kau penyelamatku!!!” Sulli memeluk Krystal erat-erat, lalu beralih pada dua pemuda yang terkapar di hadapannya, “Nah, kita apakan dua orang ini?”

Krystal berkacak pinggang dan menendang pantat si pemuda berbaju hitam yang sudah menakutinya serta Sulli. “Hoi, kau yang tadi menakut-nakuti kami! Ayo, bangun!!! Memangnya kalian bisa enak-enakan tidur setelah membuat kami gemetar seperti tadi?”

Sulli ikut-ikutan. Pantat bocah satunya yang berpakaian putih menjadi korban injakan kaki panjangnya. “Dasar cowok, bisanya cuma menakut-nakuti cewek! Biarpun kalian _Beast_ bukan berarti bisa menggunakan kekuatan kalian seenaknya!”

Tak ada respon. Krystal dan Sulli memperkeras serangan mereka hingga...

“Aaaaah, sakiiit!!! Iya, iya, kami tahu, kami ‘kan cuma mau tidur sebentar!”

* * *

 

Krystal dan Sulli sampai di rumah Sulli lebih cepat karena bantuan dua _Beast_ yang baru saja mereka taklukkan. Taxis, pemuda berpakaian hitam yang disegel Krystal, memiliki kekuatan teleportasi. Aero, pemuda berkulit putih susu, adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas badai debu di rumah tua karena kekuatan anginnya. Dengan kekuatan yang sekarang bisa dimanipulasi oleh dua gadis penyegel, para pemuda mengantarkan dua gadis itu ke rumah Sulli.

Sulli dan Krystal menjatuhkan beberapa bungkus _snack_ di atas karpet kamar. Dua pemuda di hadapan mereka langsung menyerbu makanan-makanan ringan itu. “Kalian lapar sekali kelihatannya.” Bibir Sulli membulat; tamu mereka rakus betul.

“Tentu saja!” kata si pemuda ‘seram’ berpakaian hitam, yang sebenarnya berwajah kekanakan dan lucu, terlebih saat mengunyah dengan mulut penuh, “Kami tidak bisa makan makanan manusia selama berwujud _Beast_. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan kami ke wujud manusia.”

“Terima kasih juga makanannya.” tambah si pemuda kulit susu, lalu menggigit roti manisnya.

“Nah, karena kalian sudah kami beri makanan, kalian berutang penjelasan pada kami,” Krystal bersedekap, “Aku tahu kalian ini _Beast_ dari Exoplanet yang terlepas ke Fex, planet kami ini, tetapi selebihnya, kami tidak memahami cerita kalian. Oh ya, sebelumnya, aku Krystal dan ini Sulli. Kami dipercaya untuk menangkap masing-masing dua _Beast_ dari Exoplanet.”

“Aku Kai, bentuk manusia dari Teleporter Taxis,” jawab si pemuda berpakaian hitam, yang disambung oleh pemuda kulit susu, “Aku Sehun, bentuk manusia dari Windy Aero.”

“Kai dan Sehun... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di planet kalian?” tanya Sulli.

“Planet kami...” Kai mendadak menyudahi kegiatan makannya, “...diserang oleh kekuatan merah. Kalian tahu Pohon Kehidupan? Dialah yang diserang.”

“Pohon Kehidupan disebut di mantera penyegel. Ada dua belas kekuatan yang menumbuhkannya, bukan? Pohon itu menopang setiap jiwa di Exoplanet, tetapi kata tetua kami, jantungnya kering. Apa maksudnya?” tanya Sulli.

“Pohon Kehidupan memiliki pusat energi khusus dalam tubuhnya, tetapi kekuatan merah yang Kai sebutkan tadi menyerap pusat itu sampai hampir kering,” jelas Sehun, “Pohon Kehidupan tidak boleh mati, jadi kami, 12 _Beast_ , menyumbangkan sebagian besar kekuatan kami untuk melindungi ‘jantung’ itu. Sebagai konsekuensinya, kami tidak bisa kembali ke wujud manusia hingga Pohon Kehidupan memurnikan kekuatan merah dengan dua belas kekuatan itu.”

“Begitu... lalu kenapa bisa sampai terlempar ke Fex? Kenapa juga kami diminta untuk menyegel kalian jika Pohon Kehidupan bisa mengembalikan kalian setelah tugasnya selesai?” tanya Krystal.

Kai dan Sehun saling pandang, lalu beralih pada dua gadis dengan tatapan bingung. “Kami tak tahu...” jawab Kai, membuat Krystal dan Sulli menepuk dahinya. “Kalian ini...”

“Tunggu! Mungkin, mungkin... ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Pohon Kehidupan sehingga ia tak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sesuai perkiraan!” duga Sehun, “Kekuatan kami bisa merusak juga kalau dibiarkan bebas terlalu lama, jadi harus segera disegel supaya tidak menghancurkan Fex.”

“Itu rupanya pertimbangan tetua,” Krystal mengerutkan dahinya, manggut-manggut, “Kalau begitu, apa kalian tahu di mana sepuluh kekuatan lainnya?”

“Tidak,” Wajah Kai berubah sedih, senada dengan Sehun yang menunduk, “ _Hyeongdeul_ menghilang dan kami sama sekali tak bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka.”

“ _Hyeongdeul_? _Beast_ itu bersaudara dengan kalian sebagai _magnae_?” Sulli melebarkan matanya, tak tahu kalau monster bisa juga bersaudara.

Keduanya mengangguk. “Padahal Suho- _hyeong_ yang paling kuat biasanya terasa keberadaannya di manapun ia, tetapi sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya.” ucap Sehun.

Melihat wajah lesu dua pemuda ini membuat Krystal dan Sulli jadi tak tega.

“Jangan khawatir!” Sulli mengangkat kepalan tangannya, menyemangati dua pemuda itu, “Kami juga _magnae_ , kami paham perasaan kalian! Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian sendirian!”

“Besok aku akan tanyakan pada tetua tentang keberadaan kakak-kakak kalian! Sepuluh kakak kalian pasti akan kami temukan!” Krystal mengangguk yakin.

“Benarkah?” Mata polos Kai mengerjap-ngerjap, “Biarpun kami sudah menjahili kalian, kalian tetap mau membantu kami?”

“Oh? Astaga, lupa,” Krystal tertawa _evil_ dan Sehun menggeplak Kai karena sudah mengingatkan Krystal akan perbuatan mereka, “Iya, untuk itu, kalian harus di—“

“Sulli!”

Bunyi langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat menyadarkan Krystal dan Sulli bahwa mereka harus menyembunyikan dua cowok di kamar itu. “Gawat, itu Minho- _oppa_!” Sulli mengangkat seprainya dan menunjuk kolong ranjang, “Cepat sembunyi; kakakku bisa membunuh kalian! Cepat!!!”

Buru-buru, Kai dan Sehun menyuruk ke dalam kolong tempat tidur. Krystal merapikan seprai dan dua gadis itu melompat ke atas kasur.

Tepat ketika kakak Sulli, Minho, membuka pintu.

“Ssul, kau belum tidur?”

“Be-belum, _Oppa_. Aku masih ngobrol sama Krystal,” Sulli menghalau Minho dengan tangannya, “Hush, hush. Jangan ganggu anak perempuan yang lagi ngobrol.”

“Cepat tidur. Anak kecil sepertimu bakal susah dibangunkan kalau tidur kemalaman,” Minho baru akan menutup pintu ketika ia ingat sesuatu, “Barusan aku dengar suara anak laki-laki.”

“Hah? Mana mungkin kami mengajak anak laki-laki ke sini? Ya, ‘kan?” Sulli menoleh pada Krystal, memohon dukungan. Krystal seketika menyetujui. “Perasaan _Oppa_ saja, kali. Kalau ada anak lelaki pun, mestinya dia sudah ketahuan waktu kami masuk rumah.”

Minho mengernyit. “Benar begitu? Aku pastikan dulu.”

Kai dan Sehun berdebar tak karuan di bawah tempat tidur karena Minho masuk kamar dan sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka. “Kalau kita ketahuan, kita harus bagaimana, Kai?” tanya Sehun cemas.

“Mari berharap mereka cukup pintar untuk melepas segel kita...” jawab Kai.

Beruntung, Krystal dan Sulli _memang_ pintar.

“Taxis, berpindahlah ke ranting pohon di seberang kamar!”

“Aero, berhembuslah perlahan menuju pohon yang sama dengan Taxis!”

Bisikan para gadis tak terdengar oleh Minho, padahal itu adalah mantera untuk membuat dua pemuda itu menghilang. Minho melihat sekelebatan kabut hitam dan angin sepoi menerpa wajahnya sesaat dari bawah ranjang adiknya.

Ketika Minho menyibakkan seprai, ia tak menemukan siapapun.

“Tidak ada, ‘kan? Sudahlah, _Oppa_ , kau tidur sana!” Sulli mendorong Minho keluar kamar, “Selamat malam!”

Minho hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Sulli sudah menutup kamar. Si pemuda mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

“Fiuh....” Sulli bernapas lega, tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu.

“Kakakmu overprotektif sekali, ya.” Krystal tentu mengatur volumenya saat mengatakan ini.

“Iya, susah punya kakak begitu. Nah, ayo kita temui dua cowok itu.”

Sulli membuka jendela cukup lebar hingga ia dan Krystal bisa sama-sama melongok keluar. Kai dan Sehun ada di ranting berbeda, di satu pohon yang cukup kuat milik keluarga Sulli. Mereka berusaha keras menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari hawa malam, entah dengan memeluk tubuh atau meniup-niup telapak tangan.

“Krystal... biarkan aku masuk...” mohon Kai, tetapi Krystal menyilangkan lengannya. “Tiiiidak. Itu hukuman karena sudah menakut-nakuti kami.”

“Haa? Jadi kami harus tidur di luar?” Sehun kelihatan tak siap.

“Tenang. Kau tak akan masuk angin; kau ‘kan angin,” canda Sulli, lalu melemparkan jaket dan selimut tipis, “Nih, sebagai gantinya.”

Kai dan Sehun bergegas menangkap dua benda itu, lalu membalut tubuh mereka. Masih terasa dingin, tetapi agak lebih baik. “He-hei, apa kami harus tidur di luar terus hanya gara-gara menakut-nakuti kalian?” tanya Sehun. Krystal mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, sedangkan Sulli menggigit bawah bibirnya tanda berpikir. Setelah saling melirik, berbagi ide, akhirnya keduanya sampai pada satu keputusan.

“Tidak. Kalian tidur di luar malam ini saja. Aku dan Sulli akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya ‘merumahkan’ kalian setelah ini.” Krystal tersenyum. Walaupun punya wajah tipikal ratu jahat, Krystal punya hati yang baik juga.

“Kami bisa dimarahi sepuluh kakak kalian kalau kalian sampai sakit.” Sulli tertawa kecil.

Pernyataan ini melegakan Kai dan Sehun. Keduanya berterima kasih, juga meminta maaf secara bersamaan.

“Oke, oke. Kalian jangan nakal, nanti Minho- _oppa_ bangun lagi,” Sulli tersenyum manis, “Selamat tidur, ya.”

“Selamat tidur, Teman-teman.”

‘Teman’.

Bagaimana Krystal memanggil Kai dan Sehun sebelum menutup jendela meyakinkan dua pemuda itu bahwa mereka tidak sendirian di Fex. Tidak dengan dua gadis baik hati yang akan menolong mereka menemukan kakak-kakak mereka.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

 

_Berikutnya dalam **The Extraordinary Function** : **Chapter 2 Lumina!**_

_Saklar di rumah Luna jadi aneh. Ah, mungkin bukan saklarnya, tetapi lampunya, apalagi ketika_ sunbae _nya di kelas musik berkunjung ke rumah. “Kok lampunya tidak mau padam, ya? Padahal kemarin sudah bisa dimatikan.”_


	2. Lumina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saklar di rumah Luna jadi aneh. Ah, mungkin bukan saklarnya, tetapi lampunya, apalagi ketika sunbaenya di kelas musik berkunjung ke rumah. “Kok lampunya tidak mau padam, ya? Padahal kemarin sudah bisa dimatikan.”

“Kok lampunya tidak mau padam, ya? Padahal kemarin sudah bisa dimatikan.” keluh Taeyeon sambil menekan saklar berkali-kali. Semakin sering saklar ditekan, semakin terang nyala lampu itu, padahal Taeyeon ingin mematikannya. Frustrasi, Taeyeon keluar kamar dan berlatih musik di ruang tamu yang lebih redup.

Lampu di kamar Taeyeon padam ketika gadis itu keluar.

Padahal saklarnya dalam posisi ‘ _on’._

* * *

 

“Nah, kita sampai,” Luna memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, “Silahkan masuk ke rumah mungil orang mungil, hehehe...”

“Bisa saja kau, Luna,” Seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Luna mengikuti Luna menuju ruang tamu, “Permisi...”

“Belum ada orang, Taeyeon- _eonni,_ jadi hanya kita berdua di sini. _Appa_ baru pulang pukul enam, jadi sebelum jam itu, kita bebas. Duduklah, aku akan buatkan minum.”

Taeyeon, senior Luna di kelas musik itu, menggeleng sungkan. “Jangan repot-repot...”

“Duh, tidak repot, kok. Sebentar, ya!”

Luna, seorang gadis kelas dua SMA, adalah anggota klub paduan suara. Ia dan timnya akan mengikuti lomba minggu depan, tetapi Luna masih merasa kurang siap. Karena itu, di luar jam latihan wajib, ia tetap berlatih dengan bantuan seniornya, Taeyeon. Kali ini, Luna mengajak Taeyeon ke rumahnya karena tempat yang biasa mereka pakai untuk latihan dipinjam klub lain.

Ketika Luna masuk lagi dengan air jeruk hangat, dilihatnya Taeyeon mendongak ke arah lampu.

“Ada apa, _Eonni_?”

“Lampumu sama seperti lampu kamarku; menyala sendiri.”

“Eh? Mana mungkin begitu? Yakin tadi _Eonni_ tidak menekan saklarnya?”

Taeyeon menggeleng mantap. “Di rumahku juga begitu. Saat aku masuk kamar, lampuku menyala dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak percaya hal-hal mistik, tetapi bukan mustahil ada ‘makhluk’ yang menyebabkan keanehan ini, ‘kan?”

“Tumben Taeyeon- _eonni_ takut sama hantu. Jangan khawatir, barangkali itu cuma karena saklarnya rusak.” kata Luna seraya menekan saklar. Tetap menyala. Ia tekan lagi, masih tak padam. Taeyeon mendekati Luna. “Lihat itu? Kau percaya aku sekarang?”

Luna mengangguk. Ia menatap lampu beberapa lama, lalu mengangkat bahu. “Sudahlah, kita latihan saja. Lampu nakal begitu tidak usah dihiraukan.”

Mendadak, ruangan itu menggelap. Luna dan Taeyeon kaget setengah mati. “A-apa ada korsleting?” tanya Taeyeon terbata. Luna mengecek lampu ruang sebelah—dan lampu itu bisa menyala. Kenapa ruang tamu tidak? Semuanya menjadi semakin aneh ketika Luna masuk lagi ke ruang tamu dan mencoba menekan saklar. Lampunya kembali normal.

Sepertinya, Luna tahu ini kerjaan siapa.

“Siapapun kau, Taeyeon- _eonni_ sudah punya pacar! Namanya Yesung, anak universitas yang juga senior paduan suara! Kau dengar itu?”

Lampu diam saja, pastinya, dan Taeyeon mengernyitkan dahi. “Kau bicara dengan siapa, sih?”

Luna terkekeh. “Dengan hantu yang jadi _stalker_ mu. Nah, kita mulai latihan, yuk!”

Suara merdu Luna dan Taeyeon memenuhi ruang tamu kemudian. Walaupun sesekali gagal mencapai nada-nada tertentu, Luna tak menyerah. Ia mencoba lagi, lagi, hingga akhirnya duet itu berakhir sempurna.

“ _Yes_! Aku berhasil, _Eonni_! Kita berhasil!” Luna melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil memeluk Taeyeon, “Aku tidak sabar untuk minggu depan!”

Taeyeon tersenyum lembut. “Pokoknya kau harus bisa mempertahankan hasil latihan ini, oke? Aku optimis kita akan menang jika tetap seperti ini di panggung.”

“Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik!” Luna mengacungkan dua jempol. Taeyeon tertawa kecil. “Nah, karena latihan sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu. Kedapatan tugas belanja, nih, nanti aku dimarahi kalau tidak cepat pulang.”

Luna mengantarkan Taeyeon sampai depan rumah.

“Oh ya, soal hantu itu...” Taeyeon memandang cemas Luna, “...kau benar-benar bicara dengannya? Bukankah manusia tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan mereka? Lagipula, kalau memang hantu, kenapa kau tidak mengikatnya dengan Lingkaran Putih? Kau ‘kan salah satu ahli segel sekolah.”

 _Be-benar juga... Duh, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?,_ Luna memukul kepalanya sendiri dalam pikirannya, _Taeyeon-_ eonni _tidak boleh tahu tentang_ Beast...

“Ah, ehm, itu, itu karena dia bukan hantu biasa. Dia juga _stalker_. _Stalker_ harus diusir dengan menyebutkan nama kekasihmu, _Eonni_ , bukan begitu?” kilah Luna sekenanya. Bibir Taeyeon mengerucut, belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna penjelasan Luna, tetapi gadis yang lebih muda buru-buru menambahkan. “Mm... yang penting, sekarang _Eonni_ pulang dan cobalah lampu di kamarmu, lalu kirim pesan padaku, apa ada perubahan? Kalau tidak, mungkin besok aku akan datang dan menyegel hantu itu dengan Lingkaran Putih.”

“Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Luna. Jujur, dia sangat mengganggu karena bikin aku sakit mata...”

Luna tergelak. “Silau, ya? Aku akan sampaikan padanya supaya tidak terlalu bersemangat mengikutimu, _Eonni_.”

Sepeninggal Taeyeon, Luna cepat-cepat masuk rumah. Sudah ia duga, lampu ruang tamunya mati. Saklarnya tidak berfungsi. Permasalahannya, semua lampu di rumah ikut padam!

 _Uuh, kuharap dia tidak kabur..._ , harap Luna sembari berlari ke halaman belakang.

Segera setelah Luna membuka pintu belakang rumah, bola cahaya kecil menyambutnya.

“Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu kaget, tetapi sumpah, kau tidak bisa menyukai Taeyeon- _eonni_. Pacarnya akan marah.”

Bola cahaya mengerut. Luna maju selangkah, cahaya itu mundur. Si gadis mendesah dan kembali bermonolog. “Jangan sedih... Maafkan aku... Aku harus apa supaya kau memaafkanku?”

Bukannya menjawab, bola cahaya itu melesat keluar dari halaman Luna! “ _Y-ya_! Tunggu! Kita bicara baik-baik!” Luna segera mengejar bola cahaya itu setelah lepas dari ketakjubannya pada kecepatan sang cahaya. Jarak Luna dan cahaya itu melebar saat memasuki jalanan yang lebih ramai. Akhirnya, Luna kehilangan jejak.

 _Ah, percuma saja kukejar... Kecepatan Lumina lebih tinggi dari rata-rata kecepatan berlari manusia,_ Luna yang tersengal-sengal menumpukan tangannya di lutut, lalu memandang kalung akuamarinnya yang bersinar, _Itu benar-benar_ Beast... _tetapi dia sangat tidak stabil. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menangkapnya?_

* * *

 

“Krys, minta makan...”

“Ssul, minta makan...”

Luna memandang dua pemuda yang sedang mengiba pada adik-adik kelasnya, Krystal dan Sulli, siang ini saat istirahat. Krystal serta-merta menolak. “Tidak mau! Kalian, sih, memohon-mohon sambil pura-pura sakit untuk bisa memakai kekuatan. Ternyata, kalian menggunakannya untuk mengintip kami! Tidak ada makan siang!”

“Terutama kau, Hun!” sambung Sulli, “Kekuatan anginmu itu bukan untuk membuka rok orang!”

“Maafkan aku...” Pemuda pucat di samping Sulli mempertemukan telapak tangannya di depan wajah, “Kumohon... Aku dan Kai akan mati kelaparan...”

“Sehari saja tidak makan tidak akan apa-apa. Lagipula, kalian melanggar aturan untuk tidak keluar kamar selama kami sekolah, makanya kami marah!”

“Tapi kami bosan di dalam kamar terus... Lebih enak mengikuti kalian...” Pemuda berkulit _tan_ beralasan.

“Tetap tidak mau!!!” teriak dua gadis secara bersamaan, mengabaikan gemuruh perut dua kawan mereka. Kasihan pada teman-teman Krystal dan Sulli, Luna berusaha menengahi. “Jangan jahat-jahat _,_ Krys, Ssul... Nanti kalau kalian jahat, mereka berdua bisa liar lagi, lho.”

“Tapi _Eonni_ , mereka nakal sekali dan hobi makan. Jess- _eonni_ bahkan sudah mencurigaiku mengambil makanan diam-diam karena setiap hari, makanan kami berkurang lebih banyak. Kai yang mencurinya!” Krystal memasukkan sepotong besar _sandwich_ ke dalam mulut.

“Yah, _Beast_ ‘kan harus menahan lapar sekian lamanya. Wajar kalau mereka suka makan. Dan omong-omong soal ‘keliaran’, itu sungguhan. Aku mengalaminya sendiri kemarin,” Luna mengarahkan sesuap nasi ke pemuda di samping Sulli, “Kalau Sulli marah, mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang menjinakkanmu, Aero.”

Wajah Aero—atau Sehun—si pemuda pucat yang hampir disuapi Luna, mencerah. Ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar, tetapi bukan suapan Luna yang masuk mulutnya, melainkan suapan Sulli.

“Enak saja _Eonni_ mau mengambil Sehun! _Sealer_ tidak semudah itu berganti!”

Picuan Luna tadi juga berpengaruh pada Krystal yang akhirnya mau memberikan setangkup roti pada Kai, si bocah _tan._

“Oh ya, tadi Luna- _eonni_ bilang soal ‘keliaran’. Memangnya ada apa?” tanya Krystal.

“Jadi, kemarin ada _Beast_ cahaya yang melompat-lompat seenaknya dan mempengaruhi lampu-lampuku. Sebelumnya, dia juga mempengaruhi lampu di rumah Taeyeon- _eonni_. Tahu, ‘kan, senior klub musik? Nah, _Beast_ itu berpindah ke rumahku, mencuri cahaya hingga lampuku padam semua, dan pergi seenaknya.”

Kai dan Sehun terbelalak. “Baekhyun- _hyeo_... maksudku, Lumina!”

Luna mengangguk. “Dia kelihatannya naksir Taeyeon- _eonni_ dan jadi penguntit rahasia yang mengganggu. Makanya, aku bilang kalau Taeyeon- _eonni_ sudah punya pacar supaya dia berhenti. Eh... dia mengambek dan pergi entah ke mana.”

Krystal dan Sulli tergelak. “Kekanakan betul, mengambek hanya karena masalah cinta. Hei, Kai, benar itu _hyeong_ mu?” tanya Krystal heran. Kai mengangguk. “Baekhyun- _hyeong_ itu cengeng sekali kalau masalah cinta. Di Exoplanet, dia tidak pernah berhasil dapat pacar.”

“Salahnya sendiri, suka usil dan cerewetnya mengalahkan perempuan.” tambah Sehun, lalu mengunyah makanannya.

“Sifatnya itu menyusahkan. Aku jadi tidak bisa menyegelnya. Kalian berdua pasti tahu cara menariknya, ‘kan?” tanya Luna pada dua _Beast_ muda. Mereka berdua kontan mengiyakan. “Dia suka suara merdu, sehingga gampang tertarik pada gadis yang pandai menyanyi.” ucap Kai. Sulli mengetuk dagunya. “Jadi itu alasannya suka pada senior klub musik... Tapi kupikir mustahil Lumina akan bisa ditarik dengan Taeyeon- _sunbae_ sebagai umpannya, mengingat ia sudah patah hati.”

Benar. Luna jadi merasa bersalah karena menyakiti perasaan _Beast_ yang dipasrahkan padanya.

_Jika dia bisa kutarik dengan suara yang bagus, maka aku akan berlatih menyanyi lebih keras lagi!_

* * *

 

Sore itu mendung. Luna memandang keluar jendela dengan khawatir.

_Lumina... di mana? Apa dia bisa kehujanan juga dalam bentuk bola cahaya?_

Di ruang tamu, ada dua payung. Satu payung Luna dan satu payung lama ayah Luna yang agak rusak. Luna memandangi kedua benda itu sembari berpikir, kira-kira ia akan menjemput _Beast_ nya atau tidak? Hujan tampaknya akan turun dengan lebat, susah kalau keluar di cuaca jelek begini.

_Kujemput saja, deh!_

Segera setelah Luna memancangkan niat dalam hati, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

“Ya ampun, lingkungan mendukung kata hatiku supaya hujan turun, ya...” Luna buru-buru mengenakan jas hujan, mengambil dua payungnya, dan berlari keluar rumah.

“Lumina! Enlightening Lumina! Di mana kau? Ayo, pulang; nanti kau sakit kalau kehujanan! Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu putus asa pada Taeyeon- _eonni_!”

Tidak berjawab. Luna mendengus. Ia memanggil lagi. “Enlightening Lumina, jawab aku jika kau mendengarku! Aku _Sealer_ mu dari Planet Fex, Luna! Jangan takut padaku!”

Masih tidak berjawab. Angin mulai berhembus dengan desaunya yang mengerikan. “Oh, harusnya aku ajak Sulli, biar Aero mengendalikan angin ini...” gerutu Luna, “Lumina! Lumina, keluarlah! Aku bawa jas hujan _Appa_ untukmu!”

Hanya rintik hujan yang menjawab. Luna putus asa dan berhenti berteriak. Kalau sang _Beast_ tidak ada di sekitarnya, maka—

Tunggu.

Langkah Luna terhenti. Ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur napas supaya suara napasnya tidak mengacaukan pendengaran. Di antara rintik hujan, ia mendengar...

... _tangisan._

Samar, tetapi dekat. Luna membuka mata dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada tanda bola cahaya. Lumina masih belum mau keluar.

Ah, iya. Luna lupa bahwa untuk membujuk Lumina, ia harus menyanyi.

_Lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan, ya?_

Luna mengacak-acak kotak kaset rekaman dalam otaknya dan menemukan satu. Lagu itu sangat relevan dinyanyikan dalam cuaca begini. Di samping itu, saat menyanyikan lagu ini pulalah, Taeyeon pertama kali mengalami keanehan-keanehan, maka harusnya, sang _Beast_ menyukai lagu ini. Luna tak peduli akan dibilang gila atau apa, menyanyi-nyanyi sendiri di tengah hujan; dia hanya ingin sang _Beast_ memaafkannya. Setelah menghela napas panjang, ia mulai menyanyi, diiringi langkah-langkah kecil yang manis dan ceria.

“ _I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feeling_  
 _I'm happy again!”_

Luna tertawa kecil ketika melingkarkan tangannya di lampu jalan, mereka adegan musikal sekolah ‘ _Singing in The Rain’_ seperti Taeyeon dulu. Agak memalukan, sih, tetapi biarlah. Ia ingin tunjukkan pada _Beast_ pecinta musik itu bahwa ia tidak kalah dengan Taeyeon.

 _“I'm laughing at clouds_  
 _So dark up above_  
 _The sun's in my heart_  
 _And I'm ready for love_.”

Tak peduli titik hujan yang menerpa wajahnya, Luna terus menyanyi dengan senyum lebar.

_Hei, Lumina, meski hari gelap, tetapi cahaya yang sesungguhnya ada di hatimu! Keluarlah, dan terangi tempat ini dengan cahayamu!_

Setelah menyampaikan pesan ini melalui lirik lagunya, Luna menari berputar-putar di tepi jalan. Air di jas hujannya terpercik ke mana-mana.

 _“Let the stormy clouds chase_  
 _Everyone from the place_  
 _Come on with the rain_  
 _I've a smile on my face_  
 _I'll walk down the lane_  
 _With a happy refrain_  
 _Just singing in the rain._  
 _Singing in the rain!_ ”

Bola cahaya kecil muncul dari taman bermain. Senyum Luna makin cerah, sama seperti cahaya itu yang makin besar dan terang. Saatnya Luna mengakhiri pertunjukan.

 _“Dancing in the rain_  
 _I'm happy again_  
 _I'm singing and dancing in the rain_  
 _I'm dancing and singing in the rain!_ ”

Di akhir tariannya, Luna mengulurkan payung ke arah bola cahaya besar. Kalung akuamarin Luna berkilauan. Sebuah lambang berbentuk pendaran bintang tampak jelas di sana.

“Wahai kekuatan yang menumbuhkan Pohon Kehidupan, tidurlah hingga Luna membangunkanmu.”

Lingkaran segel biru terbentuk di bawah bola cahaya, berputar cepat hingga bola cahaya itu mengecil, mengecil, dan akhirnya lenyap. Di atas lingkaran segel, berdiri seorang pemuda berwajah lucu yang basah kuyup—wujud manusia Enlightening Lumina. Pemuda itu menggigil hebat.

“Kau sangat kedinginan, ya? Sebentar.” Luna menjepit payung yang sudah terbuka dengan kepala dan bahunya, lalu membukakan payung untuk _Beast_ nya. Ia mengulurkan payung itu kembali pada Lumina. “Nih.”

Pemuda yang semula memeluk tubuhnya itu menerima payung Luna. Masih menggigil, ia tersenyum tulus—dan Luna berusaha menahan kekehnya karena senyum empat persegi panjang Lumina yang unik dan menggelikan.

“Te-terima kasih...”

“Sama-sama,” Luna kali ini membukakan jas hujan, “Pakai ini supaya tidak kebasahan lagi.”

Patuh, Lumina memakai jas hujan itu dan merasa lebih baik.

“Kau habis menangis?” Luna mengamati lebih seksama wajah sembab di depannya, “Gara-gara Taeyeon- _eonni_ sudah punya pacar?”

“Tidak!” Buru-buru si pemuda menyangkal, tetapi caranya menyedot ingus mengatakan sebaliknya. Luna tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Lumina. “Aku minta maaf, tetapi memang itu kenyataannya. Tak apa kalau kau masih menyukainya, tetapi jangan ganggu dia lagi, mengerti? Sebagai gantinya,” Luna merogoh saku dan memberikan selembar foto pada si pemuda, “ini foto Taeyeon- _eonni_ , simpanlah.”

“Eh? Ini b-buatku? Sungguh?” Tangan Lumina gemetar—efek dinginnya hujan dan senangnya hati—saat menerima foto. Luna mengangguk. “Walau hanya memandang fotonya, tak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

“Iya, iya, tidak apa-apa!” Lumina memandang foto itu penuh kekaguman, “Dia cantik sekali... Suaranya juga merdu... Ah, walau kau sudah jadi milik orang, aku akan tetap menyukaimu! Aku menyayangimu!”

Luna tertawa geli karena Lumina memeluk, menciumi, dan menggesek-gesekkan foto itu ke pipinya yang basah seolah itu Taeyeon sungguhan.

“Luna, terima kasih banyak! Kau membuatku bahagia dengan lagu tadi! Itu ‘kan lagu yang pertama kali dia nyanyikan... dan, dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu...” Sekali lagi, Lumina mengucapkan terima kasihnya, kini disertai penyesalan.

“Tak apa. Patah hati memang menyakitkan; _eonni_ ku Victoria juga sering mengalaminya, makanya aku tahu. Nah, mau ke rumahku? Aku akan masak untukmu; _Beast_ yang baru disegel biasanya kelaparan.”

Luna menggenggam tangan Lumina dan menyeretnya ke rumah. Sang Lumina kaget karena tangan gadis itu lebih basah dan dingin dibanding dirinya. Karena itu, ia meniup-niup pelan tangan Luna supaya tangan itu lebih hangat.

“Eh?” Merasakan kenyamanan yang tersalur dari tangan kirinya, Luna menoleh ke belakang, “Lumina- _ssi_...”

“Teman-teman baikku tidak memanggilku Lumina. Kau temanku, maka kau harus memanggilku,” sang _Beast_ menatap Luna, “Baekhyun. Tidak pakai _–ssi._ ”

Luna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi, dia sudah bersahabat dengan _Beast_ cahaya ini? Sebegitu mudahnya?

Binar di mata Luna mengiringi senyumnya yang terkembang.

“Salam kenal, Baekhyun!”

* * *

 

Hari ini, ada praktikum. Luna yang terakhir meninggalkan lab karena kebagian piket membersihkan peralatan. Di luar sekolah, hujan turun dengan lebatnya, hampir menjadi badai.

Jdar!

“Kyaaa!”

Pet!

Luna refleks berlutut sembari menutupi telinganya, ketakutan dengan bunyi petir yang demikian keras. Terlebih setelah itu, seluruh lampu di sekolah padam. Kegelapan yang mencekam mengurung Luna yang sedang sendirian di koridor.

“Luna- _ya_! Luna!”

Satu telapak tangan terulur pada Luna. Si gadis mendongak dan menemukan sahabatnya yang mirip stroberi di hadapan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan empat persegi panjangnya yang khas. “Teriakanmu melengking, bikin sakit telinga.”

Luna menerima tangan Baekhyun, lalu berdiri. Gadis mungil itu cemberut. “Dasar! Kau pikir suaramu tidak cempreng untuk ukuran anak laki-laki?”

“Kau lebih cempreng!”

“Kau yang cempreng!”

“Kita buktikan saja,”  Baekhyun melipat lengan, “Kita menyanyi ‘ _Singing in The Rain’_ sampai rumah, bagaimana? Nanti pasti ketahuan siapa yang cempreng!”

“Oke. Siapa takut?”

Meski kedengarannya seperti menantang Baekhyun berkelahi, Luna senang pemuda itu muncul di saat yang tepat.

“Sebelum itu, kekuatanmu kupakai dulu, ya?” tanya Luna. Baekhyun tidak keberatan, maka Luna melepaskan segel Baekhyun dengan manteranya.

“Lumina, terangi koridor ini hingga kita sampai di halaman!”

Tubuh Baekhyun berubah menjadi bola cahaya besar, lalu memasuki setiap lampu di koridor hingga jalan Luna terang. Sesampainya di halaman sekolah, Luna menyegel Baekhyun kembali dan mengembangkan payungnya.

“Kau tidak bawa payung?”

Baekhyun meringis sembari mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. “Tidak, hehe... Lupa... Tadi waktu aku ke sini, ‘kan belum hujan...”

Luna memutar bola matanya. “Yah, untuk hari ini, kita sepayung berdua, deh.”

Dua remaja itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di bawah payung biru Luna, di tengah hujan. Lagu ‘ _Singing in The Rain’_ mengganti kemurungan yang dibawa rintik air menjadi keceriaan.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

 

_Berikutnya di **The Extraordinary Function: Chapter 3 Aquos et Glaciem!**_

_Ada siswa pindahan yang sangat populer di sekolah! Dia jago basket, sabuk hitam taekwondo, pandai, dan keren! Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal begitu mengaguminya, tetapi ternyata, ada yang cemburu... “Gawat! Amber tenggelam!”_


	3. Aquos et Glaciem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada siswa baru! Dia jago basket, sabuk hitam taekwondo, pandai, dan keren! Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal begitu mengaguminya, tetapi ternyata, ada yang cemburu... “Gawat! Amber tenggelam!”

“Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku belum bisa pulang ke Fex karena harus membantu tim peneliti menyelidiki Exoplanet lebih lanjut. Maka itu, kembalilah duluan ke Fex besok. Jelaskan pada Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal tentang apa temuan kita.”

“Aku mengerti, Vic- _eonni_. Cepatlah susul aku atau Krystal akan berisik lagi.”

“Haha, iya, iya. Aku tahu aku ini dirindukan banyak orang.”

* * *

 

Cluk.

Krystal menoleh ke belakang akibat bunyi percikan air yang cukup keras. Benar saja, ada genangan kecil yang terbentuk di belakangnya. Gadis bersurai merah itu mendongak. Genangan air yang ia temukan ternyata sinkron dengan rembesan di atap.

“Payah. Bayar sekolah mahal-mahal, malah ada atap bocor.” keluh Krystal kemudian. Kai ikut-ikutan mendongak. “Itu, ya? Aneh sekali, padahal di luar sedang tidak hujan.”

“Mungkin itu dari salah satu pipa—tapi memangnya ada pipa yang dipasang dekat atap? Ah, entahlah.” Tidak lagi terlalu mengurusi kebocoran, Krystal berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Sekali lagi, Kai mengikutinya, setengah berlari. “Terburu-buru sekali. Kau hanya akan menemui Sulli dan Luna- _eonni_ mu, _‘kan_?”

“’Hanya’? Tidak, Kai; hari ini Amber- _eonni_ pulang dari ekspedisinya dan harus disambut,”  ucap Krystal seraya menyibakkan rambutnya dengan super elegan, “Amber- _eonni_ itu orang penting, tau, dan kau harus menghormatinya sebesar aku!”

“Memang apa kerennya dia kalau dibandingkan Suho- _hyeong_ dan D.O- _hyeong_ kami? Aku yakin dia tidak lebih penyayang dan pintar masak dari mereka berdua!” Kai tidak mau kakaknya kalah dari kakak Krystal.

“Tentu saja Amber- _eonni_ lebih keren! Dia pandai melakukan segala hal, lalu dia sangat tegas dan kuat!” Suara Krystal meninggi.

“Suho- _hyeong_ juga tegas di medan perang dan dia sangat memperhatikan kami!”

“Kalau dia memperhatikanmu, lalu kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada?”

Seketika Kai terdiam. Awan hitam membayangi wajahnya dalam sekejap dan Krystal sadar bahwa ia salah bicara. Langkah Kai yang melambat membuat Krystal buru-buru menjabat tangannya. “Maafkan aku... Duh, aku lupa kalau kakak-kakakmu belum ketemu... Maafkan aku, ya...”

Kai mengiyakan, tetapi rautnya masih sedih. Kerinduannya pada kakak-kakaknya membesar. Sebagai sesama _magnae_ , Krystal tahu apa yang bisa menyembuhkan perasaan sang Teleporter. Gadis itu merogoh-rogoh saku jas seragamnya dan mengulurkan isinya pada Kai.

“Nih, _snack bar._ Kemarin Sehun senang sekali diberi ini oleh Sulli, kurasa kau akan suka juga.”

Benar, _‘kan_? Para _magnae_ selalu senang kalau diberi makanan gratis. Kai pun demikian.  Senyum kekanakannya terbit saat menerima _snack bar_ dari _Sealer_ nya. “Terima kasih.”

“Hehe, sama-sama. Jangan marah padaku lagi, aku janji akan membantumu menemukan kakak-kakakmu, OK?”

Kai mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa membalas dengan kata-kata karena sibuk mengunyah.

Lapangan basket tidak biasanya seramai ini, makanya Krystal dan Kai kebingungan mencari teman-teman mereka. “Jangan-jangan Sulli dan Luna- _eonni_ ada di antara kerumunan ini? Ish, berarti kita harus menerobos, dong.” desis Krystal, sesekali berjinjit untuk membantu melihat sekeliling.

“Tidak usah repot-repot. Lepas saja segelku, aku bisa membawamu pada Sulli dan Luna- _noona_ secara langsung.”

Oh, iya.

“Wah, baru kali ini kau pintar,” Krystal tertawa dan Kai spontan menyangkal: ‘dibanding Sehun, aku ini masih lebih pandai!’, “Oke, oke. Taxis, bawa aku pada Sulli dan Luna- _eonni_!”

Kai menjabat tangan Krystal. Tubuh mereka berdua diselimuti kabut hitam sebelum menghilang. Keduanya muncul kembali di sisi Sulli, Sehun, Luna, dan Baekhyun, di bagian dalam kerumunan.

“Kyaaa!!! Amber- _eonni_!!!”

Segera setelah Krystal menjejakkan kakinya di tanah, suara melengking Sulli dan Luna (terutama Luna, sih) memasuki telinganya. Tentu saja gadis itu kaget, bukan hanya karena teriakan Sulli dan Luna, tetapi juga karena...

“Amber... _eonni_?”

Mata Krystal teralih ke tengah lapangan. Di sana, tengah berlangsung duel antara seorang senior populer di klub basket dan seorang pemuda pendek yang amat lincah. Ya, _pemuda_ ; tidak ada wanita di sana, sehingga Kai bertanya pada _Sealer_ nya, “Mana _eonni_ mu?”

“Kyaaa!!!”

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Kai kini sama terkejut dengan Krystal sebelumnya. Si rambut merah yang baru saja berteriak menunjuk-nunjuk tengah lapangan, ke pemuda pendek berambut pirang dengan topi terbalik.

“Itu _eonni_ kuuuu!!! Amber- _eonni_ kereeen!!! Lihat ke sini, ini aku, Krystal!!!”

Kai ternganga.

 _Apanya yang ‘_ eonni’, _sih?_

Pemuda pirang yang ditunjuk Krystal berpaling ke arah para _Sealer._ Ia memasang senyum _cool_ sebelum merebut bola dari lawan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Plos! _Three point_ mutlak didapatkan si pirang—dan para _Sealer_ histeris dengan kemenangan idola mereka.

“Amber- _eonni_ , kami mencintaimu!!!”

“Tapi Sulli, dia _‘kan_ laki-laki...” Sehun tampaknya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa si pemenang duel adalah _perempuan tulen._ Sulli tertawa. “Jika dia laki-laki, jelas aku akan memanggilnya _Oppa_ seperti aku memanggil _oppa_ ku.”

“ _Eonni_ , cepat ke sini dan makan siang bersama kami!” Luna melambai-lambai ke arah si pemenang duel. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan pemandangannya tetap sama. Si pirang itu, dilihat dari sisi manapun, adalah lelaki!

“Hoi, gadis-gadisku, aku pulang!”

Suaranya juga besar dan dalam seperti suara laki-laki pada umumnya, lalu?

Para _Beast_ masih sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri saat rintik hujan tiba-tiba membasahi lapangan, tetapi belum lama, titik-titik air itu berubah menjadi butiran salju putih bersih. Bersamaan dengan turunnya salju salah musim itu, angin dingin berhembus. “Hei, Sehuna, jangan pakai kekuatanmu di sini!” tegur Baekhyun pada adiknya, tetapi Sehun menggeleng-geleng cepat. “Bukan aku, _Hyeong_!”

“Daripada meributkan itu, ada baiknya kita berteduh di dalam,” Pemuda—ehem—gadis bernama Amber itu melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya pada Luna, “Aku ingin melepas rindu bersama kalian.”

“Ah, Luna- _eonni_ curaaang! Aku juga mau!!!” Duo _magnae_ cantik protes karena perlakuan spesial Amber pada Luna, layaknya fans yang iri pada _lucky fans._ Luna meleletkan lidah, merasa menang. Amber terkekeh dan dengan dua lengannya merangkul Sulli dan Krystal. “Aku juga kangen kalian.”

“Kami juga merindukanmu... tapi Victoria- _eonni_ kok tidak ikut pulang?” tanya Krystal. Pertanyaan ini berujung menjadi percakapan panjang yang membuat Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun iri.

“Mendadak aku kangen sama Suho- _hyeong_.” ucap Sehun, yang cepat disetujui Kai. “Aku kangen semua _hyeong._ ”

Tanpa para _Beast_ sadari, udara di sekeliling mereka jadi sedikit lembab.

“Benar. Tidak ada Suho- _hyeong_ , tidak ada yang bisa di _bully_ , tidak asyik.”

Tanggapan Baekhyun ini langsung menimbulkan keriuhan di antara para _Beast,_ tetapi keriuhan ini berhenti ketika mereka menyadari tatapan penuh selidik dari Amber. Baekhyun yang cerewet langsung salah tingkah. “Eh, mm... sa-salam kenal, aku Enlightening Lumina, tapi panggil saja Baekhyun, Amber- _ssi._ ” Dengan canggung, Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.  Amber manggut-manggut.

“Aku Amber, juga seorang _Sealer_ —dan aku punya kabar dari Exoplanet untuk kalian.”

* * *

 

Sesuai keinginan Amber, para _Beast_ dan _Sealer_ berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah untuk membicarakan Exoplanet, sekalian makan siang.

“Bukti ketidakseimbangan gaya? Bagaimana itu bisa membuat kami terlempar dari Exoplanet?” tanya Baekhyun setelah Amber menjelaskan apa yang ia dan Victoria dapatkan dari ekspedisi di Exoplanet. Meski keduanya berstatus sebagai _Sealer,_ Amber dan Victoria dianggap cukup mampu oleh tetua Fex untuk meneliti kerusakan Exoplanet. Akibatnya, selama beberapa minggu setelah insiden lepasnya para _Beast_ dari planetnya, mereka berdua harus berpisah dengan Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal.

“Sebelum itu, jelaskan dulu apa strategi kalian sebagai _Beast_ untuk melindungi Pohon Kehidupan.” pinta Amber. Baekhyun bukan termasuk empat orang yang merencanakan mekanisme penyelamatan ini, tetapi dia paham dasarnya. “Seingatku, karena kekuatan merah mengeringkan jantung Pohon Kehidupan dari dalam, maka Suho- _hyeong_ meminta kami semua membelah pohonnya. Dengan begitu, kami dapat menyembunyikan belahan pohon itu di tempat yang aman dari jangkauan kekuatan merah.”

“Berarti benar bahwa yang kalian lindungi di Tebing Tersegel hanya jantungnya saja, bukan keseluruhan pohonnya?” Amber mengkonfirmasi.

“Ya. Kami melindungi jantung Pohon Kehidupan dengan dua belas kekuatan kami. Xiumin- _hyeong_ bilang itu cukup; Pohon Kehidupan bisa menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk menyembuhkan diri dan memurnikan kekuatan merah, jadi semuanya kembali normal. Setelahi itu, kami dapat kembali ke Exoplanet. Anehnya... itu tidak terjadi.” Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, memikirkan apa yang mungkin mempengaruhi Pohon Kehidupan yang sebegitu kuatnya.

“Seharusnya, kami hanya akan terlempar ke dua dimensi berbeda yang saling berhubungan selagi menjaga masing-masing belahan dari Pohon Kehidupan. Nyatanya, kami malah terlempar ke Fex.” tambah Kai.

“ _Eonni_ , memang apa kaitannya rencana itu dengan keadaan Exoplanet sekarang?” tanya Luna akhirnya.

Amber menghela napas berat. “Yah, yang aku ingin katakan adalah... rencana para _Beast_ gagal,” ucapnya, “Exoplanet berantakan, tetapi bagusnya, semua penduduk telah disebar ke beberapa asteroid sebelum bencana terjadi. Jantung Pohon Kehidupan terlindungi, tetapi ada kekuatan _Beast_ yang hilang. Kekuatan yang tersisa tidak cukup besar untuk memurnikan kekuatan merah, sehingga dapat dikatakan, jantung itu tidak melakukan apapun hingga kita mendapatkan kekuatan _Beast_ yang hilang.”

“Hilang?!” Hampir bersamaan para _Beast_ berucap, “Ke mana? Kekuatan siapa yang hilang?”

“Entahlah. Aku dan Victoria- _eonni_ tidak bisa mengidentifikasinya dari perisai yang kalian buat di sekeliling Pohon Kehidupan. Yang jelas, aku dan para _Sealer_ harus menyegel dua belas _Beast_ dan melepas kalian di Exoplanet supaya kalian bisa bekerja langsung pada jantung itu.”

Kesunyian menyergap meja di mana para _Sealer_ dan _Beast_ berkumpul.

“Pasti pekerjaan yang sulit untuk menemukan _hyeongdeul_ semua. Apalagi insting kami menumpul, sehingga kami tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka... ” Sehun tertunduk, wajahnya yang biasanya cerah kini mendung.

Buk!

“Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu!” Sulli, yang barusan menepuk punggung Sehun, berucap lantang, “Kau ini laki-laki, harus bersemangat, dong! Kami para gadis saja semangat membantumu!”

“Kau juga, jangan murung, Stroberi!” Luna memukul lengan Baekhyun, “Kau adalah _hyeong_ tertua sementara di sini sebelum pemimpinmu ditemukan. Beri contoh pada adik-adikmu!”

“Duh, iya! Kalian perempuan, tetapi suka memukul!”

Merasakan atmosfer yang membaik ini, Amber tersenyum. Dibanding dulu sebelum ia tinggal pergi, adik-adiknya menjadi lebih dewasa. Luna menggantikan tugas Victoria sebagai kakak tertua dengan baik. Sulli dan Krystal, meski masih kekanakan, sudah mulai bisa membangkitkan semangat orang lain, tidak hanya bermanja dan menangis.

Sementara di mata Amber, tiga _Beast_ adalah pemuda-pemuda yang kuat. Mengingat ikatan antara dua belas _Beast_ seerat ikatan lima _Sealer_ , perpisahan di antara mereka pastilah menyakitkan.

_Tunggulah. Saat kalian bersama kembali sebentar lagi akan tiba..._

* * *

 

Amber menjadi murid tingkat tiga di sekolah Luna, Sulli, dan Krystal. Tentu saja, dia tidak lagi memakai seragam lelaki; ia harus mengikuti aturan. Dia tampak kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan rok kotak-kotak selutut itu, tetapi apa boleh buat? Daripada dia dikeluarkan dan tidak bisa menjaga adik-adiknya, lebih baik ia memakai rok kotak-kotak itu. Di luar rok, kehidupan Amber di sekolah cukup baik. Popularitasnya terus menanjak, terutama karena kemampuannya dalam basket dan taekwondo.

Sehingga adik-adiknya semakin cinta kepadanya.

“ _Eonniiiiiii!!!_ ” Krystal memeluk Amber dari belakang di suatu siang. Amber tertawa kecil dan menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Krystal dengan sayang. “Ada apa?”

“ _Eonni,_ apa aku boleh minta tolong?” Si rambut merah memohon dengan seimut mungkin. Amber mengusap-usap cepat rambut api adiknya. “Tanpa kau pasang wajah imut begitu pun akan kukabulkan permintaanmu.”

“Hehe, baguslah. Aku ingin _Eonni_ mengawasi latihan renangku. Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa sulit menyeimbangkan diri tanpa aku tahu sebabnya. Barangkali kalau perenang terbaik dari kita mengawasi, aku dapat mengetahui kesalahanku.” pinta Krystal, memuji Amber sebagai perenang terbaik.

“Oke, oke. Kapan kau latihan renang?”

“Nanti sore. _Eonni_ datang, ya! Kalau mau, aku akan ajak Luna- _eonni_ dan Sulli, biar Sulli berlatih juga dengan Luna- _eonni_.”

“Boleh juga, tapi...” Amber menunjuk bocah _tan_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Krystal, “...dia tidak usah diajak. Nanti kau diintip, lagi. Mukanya kelihatan mesum.”

“A-aku sama sekali tidak begitu!” sangkal Kai, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Krystal mencibir. “Apanya? Kau mengintip celana dalamku beberapa hari lalu, tidak akan kumaafkan!”

Ujungnya, sore itu, para _Beast_ diizinkan menyertai _Sealer_ mereka, tetapi mereka berada di luar area latihan, jadi para gadis tidak akan diintip. Luna dan Sulli meluncur duluan, diikuti Krystal dan Amber. Akan tetapi, segera setelah dua yang terakhir masuk ke kolam, terbentuk gelombang-gelombang kecil yang mengganggu hingga mereka terpaksa menghentikan latihan.

“Sepertinya kau jadi tidak seimbang bukan karena dirimu sendiri, Krystal, tetapi karena riak air ini,” kata Amber, “Apa ini selalu terjadi setiap kali kau latihan?”

“Ya, selalu, dan guncangannya agak lebih keras. Kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja. Ternyata benar-benar ada, ya?”

Luna dan Sulli merapat pada dua teman mereka. “Apa mungkin ini kerjaan _Beast_?” duga Luna, “Coba cek kalungmu, Krys.”

Segera Krystal mengangkat liontin _amethyst_ nya. Lambang tetesan air pada benda itu berpendar sangat lemah. “Kalau pendarnya hanya seperti ini, apa kita bisa bilang ada _Beast_ di sekitar sini?”

“Mungkin ada, tetapi karena belum menampakkan wujud aslinya secara penuh, pendar kalungmu juga kecil. Waktu Luna- _eonni_ menangkap Lumina juga seperti itu, _‘kan_?” pendapat Sulli. Amber menyetujuinya; lambang kristal salju di kalung _citrine_ nya pun berpendar lemah saat ada angin dingin berhembus sekilas tadi. “Kita harus keluar dulu dari kolam. Cari cara agar _Beast_ ini—kemungkinan besar Wavy Aquos—menampakkan wujudnya.”

Menuruti komando Amber, para gadis segera keluar dari kolam renang. Amber yang paling akhir keluar, mengawasi kalau-kalau sang _Beast_ berulah dan menyakiti adik-adiknya.

Namun, Amber baru menapakkan satu kakinya di luar kolam ketika kakinya yang lain _ditarik_ oleh sesuatu dari dasar kolam.

“Amber- _eonni_!!! Amber- _eonni_  tenggelam!!!” Sulli seketika panik karena kakaknya terperangkap dalam air kolam yang bergejolak tak karuan. Mereka bertiga berteriak kaget saat air kolam itu terangkat entah oleh apa, membentuk pusaran air besar yang mencapai langit-langit kolam _indoor._ Amber terjebak, berusaha berenang keluar tapi tak bisa. Krystal memandangnya horor. _Amber-_ eonni _tidak bisa bernapas.... Bagaimana ini?_ Beast _menyebalkan, kenapa menyakiti Amber-_ eonni _? Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan...._

Di sekeliling pusaran air, angin dingin dengan butir-butir salju berhembus kencang. Kalung _citrine_ Amber bersinar terang sekali—dan Amber memiliki rencana. Meski sesak dan agak sulit bergerak, Amber berusaha tetap menyampaikan rencananya, membuat simbol-simbol dengan tangannya yang berhasil diterjemahkan oleh Luna.

“Apa yang terjadi?!”

Rupanya, para _Beast_ masuk di saat yang tepat. Luna berpaling pada adik-adiknya, menyampaikan serangkaian komando. “Sulli, lepaskan Aero dan suruh dia membuat rongga udara supaya Amber- _eonni_  bisa bernapas! Kemudian, Krystal, minta Taxis masuk dan membawa Amber- _eonni_ keluar!”

“Baik!”

Segel Sehun dilepas dan bola angin sebesar manusia menerobos masuk dalam pusaran air, melingkupi Amber dengan udara. Berikutnya, Kai berubah menjadi kabut hitam, menghilang, dan muncul lagi di dalam bola angin Sehun. Pemuda itu menangkap tubuh Amber dan mengeluarkannya dari pusaran air. Krystal dan Sulli kembali menyegel _Beast_ mereka setelah Amber mendarat di tepi kolam.

Sebuah lingkaran segel kuning emas terbuka di depan Amber.

“Wahai kekuatan yang menumbuhkan Pohon Kehidupan, tidurlah hingga Amber membangunkanmu! Glaciem!”

Butir-butir salju tertarik mendekati segel Amber, berputar cepat, dan lambat-laun lenyap. Sebagai gantinya, seorang pemuda berpipi tembam berdiri di atas segel.

“Xiumin- _hyeooong_!!!” Para _Beast_ siap menerjang kakak tertua mereka, tetapi pemuda tembam yang dipanggil Xiumin itu menghentikan mereka. “Nanti dulu kangen-kangenannya,” Xiumin kemudian memandang penyegelnya, “Suho masih berwujud gelombang air, maka ia belum bisa disegel. Kita harus memancingnya agar berubah ke wujudnya yang lebih tinggi.”

Amber mengernyit. “Wujud... yang lebih tinggi?”

“Iya, wujud tertinggi Suho- _hyeong_ adalah naga air putih, tetapi kurasa agak sulit untuk memancingnya menggunakan wujud i—”

“Krystal, awas!!!”

Ucapan Sehun terpotong teriakan Kai. Hampir saja Krystal tersapu ombak besar kalau saja Kai tidak menyelamatkannya. “Gawat, Suho- _hyeong_ marah-marah! Kalau terus begini, seisi ruangan ini akan basah oleh ombaknya!”

“Lalu bagaimana cara kita menenangkannya?!” tanya Krystal panik pada Kai yang baru saja bicara. Yang ditanya menggeleng tanda tak tahu dan Krystal berteriak frustrasi. “Kau _‘kan_ adiknya, masa tidak tahu kebiasaannya? Dasar!”

“Masalahnya, Suho- _hyeong_ tidak dapat dikendalikan kalau sudah marah besar!”

“Aaah!!!” Krystal berdiri di sisi kolam renang, menghadapi ombak besar itu dengan kesal, “Hei, ombak besar menyebalkan, aku sangat membencimu karena kau sudah menggangguku dan _eonni_ ku! Kalau kau berani, hadapi aku sekarang dalam wujud naga airmu!”

“Astaga, Krystaaaal, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah menantangnya?!!!” Sulli menepuk dahinya, kebingungan sendiri karena nyawa sahabatnya berada di ujung tanduk. Ucapan tadi jelas tak akan ditanggapi santai oleh _Beast_ penguasa air di hadapan Krystal.

Benar saja.

Pusaran air raksasa itu perlahan berubah menjadi naga putih yang sangat besar. Napas Krystal tertahan, air dari tubuh sang naga terpercik ke arahnya, dingin.

_Seperti ini wujud Wavy Aquos yang sebenarnya?! Ukh, sepertinya aku salah pancing, nih..._

“Sekarang waktunya! Krys, larilah; aku akan bekukan dia!” perintah Amber. Krystal segera berlari menjauhi sang naga air, sementara Amber melepaskan segel Xiumin.

“Glaciem, bekukan seluruh tubuh Aquos!”

Tubuh Xiumin kembali berubah menjadi butiran salju yang berhembus menuju naga air putih. Kristal salju Xiumin masuk dalam tubuh naga air dan membekukannya dari dalam. Sang naga air melambat, tetapi belum sepenuhnya berhenti mengejar Krystal. Makhluk itu meronta karena badannya mulai membeku, minta dilepaskan.

Meski iba karena naga air itu kesakitan, Krystal tidak mengurungkan niat untuk menyegelnya.  Dengan jantung berdebar, Krystal mengucapkan mantera.

“Wahai kekuatan yang menumbuhkan Pohon Kehidupan, tidurlah hingga Krystal membangunkanmu! Aquos!”

Lingkaran segel ungu terbentuk di bawah sang _Beast_. Air makin ganas memercik ke mana-mana. Lama-kelamaan, seluruh air itu menghilang dan wujud manusia Wavy Aquos muncul di hadapan.

Seorang pemuda berkulit cerah tanpa noda dan berambut sangat gelap mendarat perlahan di tepi kolam renang. Obsidiannya terfiksasi pada Krystal, mengunci pandangan Krystal padanya. Sejenak, Krystal merasa mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dan penyesalan dari _Beast_ yang baru disegelnya. Krystal tersenyum, menyampaikan ‘terima kasih kembali’ tanpa kata-kata. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang _Beast,_ tetapi...

“Suho- _hyeong,_ kami kangen sekaliii!”

Byur!

Krystal terbelalak akibat aksi Kai, Sehun, dan Baekhyun menubruk Suho—sang Wavy Aquos—kuat-kuat. Alhasil, Suho dan tiga adiknya tercebur ke kolam dan basah kuyup.

“Waah! Uhuk, uhuk... hei, kalian baik-baik saja? Ahaha... aduh, dasar, masih saja nakal!”

Tawa bahagia Suho indah sekali di antara adik-adiknya, mengingatkan Krystal pada _leader_ nya yang sekarang berada di Exoplanet. _Leader_ nya yang dulu sering membawa kehangatan di antara mereka.

 _Vic-_ eonni _, cepatlah pulang..._

* * *

 

“Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mengendalikan diriku beberapa hari ini—dan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Kai untukku.”

Suho membungkuk 90 derajat pada Krystal. Sebagai _magnae_ yang jarang mendapat perlakuan hormat, Krystal jadi malu. “Tidak masalah, kok, _Oppa_. Kau masih berwujud _Beast,_ tentu susah mengendalikan diri. Soal Kai, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Dia kadang suka jahil bersama Sehun, tetapi dia tidak lebih menyusahkan dari Baekhyun- _oppa_ , jadi tidak apa-apa.”

 _Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa juga?,_ batin Baekhyun.

“Jadi, kau ini benar-benar _leader_ dari para _Beast_ Exoplanet?” Keraguan tergambar jelas di wajah Amber. Suho mengangguk. “Aku yang ditunjuk oleh para tetua, dan Xiumin- _hyeong_ adalah wakilku.”

Amber manggut-manggut. “Tadinya kupikir Freezing Glaciem—Xiumin- _oppa­_ —yang merupakan pemimpin _Beast._ Dia kelihatan lebih tenang.”

Otak cekatan Baekhyun dengan segera menemukan bahan lelucon.

“Tentu saja Suho- _hyeong_ tidak terkendali. Aku yakin sejak masih berwujud _Beast_ , ia tidak bisa tenang kalau melihat Krystal.”

“Diam kau!”

Baekhyun meleletkan lidahnya menang, sedangkan Krystal memerah mukanya. Suho menyikut anak buahnya yang suka jahil itu, lalu membungkuk lagi pada Krystal. “Dia asal bicara. Tolong maafkan dia.”

Krystal mengangguk.

Dia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar.

Kalau tidak, Krystal tidak mungkin bisa memancing Suho menjadi naga air dengan begitu mudah, bukan?

“Baiklah,” Amber menepukkan tangannya, menyelamatkan Suho dan Krystal dari kecanggungan mendadak, “Karena kau _leader_ , maka harusnya kau tahu dengan jelas rencana penyelamatan Pohon Kehidupan. Kai sempat mengatakan tentang dimensi yang terbelah dua. Bisa kau jelaskan ini?”

Kecanggungan Suho berubah drastis menjadi ketegasan saat menjelaskan mengenai strategi yang betul-betul ia pahami. Krystal sampai tak percaya melihatnya.

 _Barangkali semua pemimpin terlihat konyol di awal, tetapi mereka sebenarnya berwibawa dan keren...,_ pikir Krystal, kembali teringat _leader_ nya.

“Efek dari pembelahan Pohon Kehidupan dapat membelah dimensi pula. Dua dimensi yang berbeda akan menarik masing-masing enam kekuatan. Karena kekuatan kami masing-masing memiliki pasangan dengan yang berada di dimensi satunya, maka dimensi kami tidak akan terpisah sepenuhnya.”

“Aku kurang mengerti tentang ‘ikatan kekuatan’ ini...” potong Luna.

“Kita ambil contoh aku dan Xiumin- _hyeong_. Secara teori, kekuatan airku dan kekuatan saljunya berkaitan. Dalam rencana kami, aku dan Xiumin- _hyeong_ menuju dimensi yang berbeda, tetapi kami masih memiliki ikatan. Setelah proses pemurnian kekuatan merah selesai, ikatan kami secara otomatis mempersatukan dua dimensi yang terpisah itu.”

“Dua dimensi dan belahan Pohon Kehidupan akan menyatu dengan ‘ikatan’ kekuatan kami—jika semuanya berjalan baik. Sayangnya... ada kekuatan yang hilang, begitu katamu, Amber?” Xiumin menumpukan dagunya pada punggung tangan.

“Kekuatan yang hilang? Tapi segel yang kami buat di sekeliling jantung pohon itu sangat kuat untuk mengikat kekuatan kami. Kekuatan itu tidak mungkin lepas dari jantung Pohon Kehidupan.” kata Suho.

“Nyatanya begitu. Ada kekuatan merah menempel dalam perisai yang kalian buat, sedikit bercampur dengan kekuatan kalian,” Amber menegaskan, “Jadi, untuk sementara ini, Victoria- _eonni_ memerintahkan kami berlima untuk menyegel dua belas kekuatan dulu. Setelahnya, kami akan membawa kalian ke Exoplanet untuk melakukan perbaikan segel. Bagaimana?”

Suho menghela napas panjang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Namun, akhirnya ia menyetujui pendapat Amber.

* * *

 

Petang itu, sepulang latihan renang...

“ _Oppa_.”

“ _Hyeong.”_

Suho menoleh pada Krystal dan Kai yang barusan memanggilnya. Mereka berdua tampak cemas, terutama Kai.

“ _Hyeong,_ apa kekuatan merah di dalam perisai kita ada kaitannya dengan salah seorang dari kita?” Kai yang pertama kali bicara, “Kau tampak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang itu.”

“Tidak,” Suho tersenyum, “Penyegelan yang kita lakukan sudah sempurna, tetapi mungkin efek kekuatan merah di atmosfer Exoplanet meretakkan perisainya. Tenang saja, kekuatan merah tidak mampu menembus perisai yang kita buat meskipun sudah meretakkannya, Kai.”

“Aku kenal ekspresi _leader_ yang menyembunyikan masalah. Vic- _eonni_ kadang memasangnya,” desak Krystal, “Kau memasang ekspresi itu juga. Jangan sembunyikan apapun dari prajuritmu kalau kau tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas.”

“Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, Krystal, dan aku serius soal penyegelan yang sempurna. Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau juga, Kai. Di medan perang, kau sudah bekerja cukup keras; beristirahatlah dulu di Fex hingga rencana Amber berhasil dilaksanakan sepenuhnya.” Suho mengusap-usap rambut Kai dengan sayang, menerbitkan senyum sang adik.

Kai berjalan lebih dulu untuk menyusul Sehun dan Sulli. Krystal pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai Kai, tetapi Suho menahannya.

Suho masih tersenyum.

Tapi senyumnya pahit.

“Kau menyayangi pemimpinmu, Krystal?”

Dengan wajah bingung, Krystal mengangguk polos. Suho tertawa kecil dan melepaskan tangannya dari Krystal.

“Kalau begitu, doakanlah Victoria- _eonni_ mu supaya selalu berada di sampingmu.”

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

 

_Berikutnya di **The Extraordinary Function: Chapter 4 Chronos!**_

_Sekolah Krystal kedatangan guru baru yang cantik dan seksi! Di hari pertamanya mengajar, ia bertemu anak kecil yang menanti jemputan di menara jam sekolah. “Sebentar. Kita sudah mengadakan upacara penyambutan ini kemarin!”_


End file.
